Monster High: Razor the legendary Mega Monster
by the invader teen14
Summary: During a visit to a newly built hotel, Frankie and her friends reunite with friends and family they haven't seen in a long time but something's not right with the hotel owners son Razor. He seems to hate Frankie, a lot actually, but that's not it. Razor has a dark and violent secret and it's up to Frankie and her friends to stop this monster before this monster kills everyone.
1. Chapter 1

1 year ago…

In the hospital for monsters, the sounds of saws slicing and staples clinking could be heard throughout the halls as two families began to work on their children, in the waiting room was the bride of Franken Stein's monster, waiting patiently for her new daughter, across from her was Mr. Steven shacks, local monster business tycoon and founder of Monster hotels. Suddenly, electricity sparked from the door windows as the finishing touches were placed into motion, excitement raced through both of them as the electricity died down and the doctor opened to reveal Franken Stein's monster's face.

"Sweetheart, come and meet our new daughter" he said, his wife eagerly got up and walked into the room, just as she entered, a doctor entered the room with a clipboard in his hands.

"Is your name Steven Shacks?" he asked.

"Yes, that is me" he said as he got up.

"Your son's creation was a success" the doctor said as he looked at the clipboard, relieved, Steven gave a sigh of relief "but there was something about his energy" Steven then grew a little nervous and the doctor continued speaking "it seems as though when the electricity was pumped into his system, it gave him an immense grow in his power".

"Meaning?" Steven asked.

"His power has increased to over 20000!" the doctor said, Steven felt his blood run furiously at the mentioning of this and quickly ran into the other room, inside he saw his son sleeping on a table, his son was given every detail as he asked. The form of a sixteen year old but with reptilian legs, skeletal arms and hands, a fiery chest and a Normies head, his name was Razor.

"Father…" he said as he looked up but to his dismay, his father quickly left the room, he lowered his head in disappointment and laid down on the table to rest, across from him was Frank and his wife as they watched their sleeping daughter, her name was Frankie Stein.

"Look at her, she has your face" Frank said, his wife took that as a compliment and hugged her husband, the door to the suddenly opened and another doctor walked in.

"Mister and Miss Stein? Can I see you two for a moment?" he asked.

"Sure, be right there" Frank said as he and his wife turned around and left the room, unaware that their daughter's eyes slowly opened and saw her parents leave, as all newly created mash up monsters, she did what they would all do.

They would cry in fear.

"Mommy… Daddy?" she asked as her eyes slowly swelled up with tears, her parents didn't hear her and she began to cry louder "mommy! Daddy! Don't leave!" her cry was heard loudly throughout the room, disrupting any other newly created mash up monster but the one who was most of all disrupted by this was Razor…

An hour had gone by and she still cried loudly, Frankie had nearly run out of tears if she hadn't found out the glass of water next to her, Razor tossed and turned in his bed as the crying continued, he felt his mental state slowly slip away as the crying invaded his mind, he opened his eyes to reveal them bright red with full anger and fury as he slowly turned to his side to see her, something boiled inside him that day, something dark… Mysterious… Violent…

It wasn't until the next day Frankie's parents took her home, Razor was still in the infirmary when it happened, monsters ran for cover as the inhabitants of a town nearby invaded the hospital, Steven had grabbed his son's hand and led him down the hallway to escape the coming humans but the people flooded the building in no time at all, surrounding everyone and everything in it.

"There they are!" one man said, everyone began to yell and scream angrily at Steven and his son, the grown man gripped his son tightly and looked at the humans with a dirty look, Razor didn't feel fear from this, instead he felt something else, he felt pure rage.

"Be gone demons!"

"Go back to heck!"

"Die beasts!"

"Enough!" Razor yelled and yelled with a mighty battle cry, everyone watched as the monster began to transform into a fiery demon and attacked, Steven watched as Razor slaughtered every human in the hospital, Razor took great joy in this and didn't even feel any remorse for this attack, as he killed the last human in his grasp, he lowered his head to the man's ears and whispered something horrifying.

"Where is Frankie Stein?" he asked before choking him…

Invader Teen14 presents…

A Monster High crossover movie…

with Gravedale High…

Scooby Door and the Ghoul School…

Danny Phantom…

My Babysitter's a vampire…

Beetlejuice…

Hotel Transylvania…

And Aaahh! Real monsters…

Monster High: Razor the legendary Mega Monster.

It was a bright and sunny day in New Salem as people walked to their jobs and teenagers walking to school, there was a friendly howdy do to one another and each person exchanged smiles and waves, a friendly police officer rode by in his car as he patrolled the city in case any danger had made its way into the quiet city, but our story doesn't behind here. If we just skip to the woods and go past them, we enter a monster side of New Salem where monsters live as peaceful creatures, on top of a hill was a place called Monster High where all the offspring of famous monsters came to learn. In fact, a group of certain monsters were already in the school, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen wolf, Cleo De Nile, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia yelps and Abbey Bominable. Frankie came a long way after her creation, she had become the main voice of reason and help around her friends and school as well as some of her human friends.

"So what did you ghouls do during spring break?" Frankie asked.

"Shopping" Cleo said, Frankie rolled her eyes.

"No question about that" she replied.

"My family and I went to our grandma's house to visit her" Lagoona said.

"Hey did anyone hear that Heath nearly lit a pool on fire?" Clawdeen asked, there were a few snickers and held back laughs as the friends tried to hold back their laughter, suddenly, the sound of a loud scream broke the air.

"That was Clawd!" Draculaura gasped as they ran down the hallway, soon to find that Clawd was stuck to a cactus while a certain black and red hedgehog crossed his arms and smirked at his handy work, Frankie sighed with frustration at the hedgehog.

"Shadow…" she muttered, Shadow the hedgehog turned to her and shrugged while Draculaura and Clawdeen ran to Clawd to free him from his painful stress.

"Frankie, you've got to keep that hedgehog from doing stuff like that to other monsters" Cleo said as she pointed to Shadow.

"I know, I know" Frankie said, Draculaura and Clawdeen continued to pull the cactus off of Clawd but to no avail, Frankie averted her eyes at Shadow as she urged him to help them, Shadow shook his head but Frankie gave him an angry look, he sighed and snapped his fingers, in an instant, the cactus disappeared from Clawd's back.

"Happy now?" Shadow asked.

"Yes" Frankie said.

"Thanks Shadow" Clawd said as he pulled out any leftover needles in his back, Draculaura hugged him and squealed with happiness.

"Where did cactus go when hedgehog made it disappear?" Abbey asked, another shrill scream broke the air and Valentine came screaming with a cactus pinned to his back, each of the teens exchanged glances and broke out in laughter.

"Okay, that one's a freebie" Frankie said, Shadow nodded and smirked.

"I better be going, faker and his friends are going to be looking for me once they notice I'm gone" Shadow said as he reached behind his back and pulled a green chaos emerald and held it in the air "Chaos… Control!" Shadow disappeared in a bright flash of light that disappeared a few seconds later.

"Thanks Frankie, Shadow would've made that cactus go deeper if you and the others didn't show up" Clawd said as he finished picking the last bits of cactus spikes in his back and arms.

"I still can't believe you made him mad" Clawdeen said "what did you do to him anyway?"

"That's not important right now" Clawd said "what's important is that Shadow needs to get a sense of humor, I just made one short joke about Sonic being faster than he is and he sent a cactus deep in my back!"

"Forget I asked" Clawdeen said as she turned around and the group walked down the hallway to class.

"Heads up!" a voice shouted, everyone looked to see an incoming object and quickly ducked, except for Cleo, who was hit in the face with the object and received an odd substance all over her face.

"What? Who did that?" she asked.

"Manny did it!" the group turned to the attention of Heath Burns as he pointed at Manny Taur, who had a look of annoyance on his face.

"One day I'll get my hands on your neck…" Cleo growled and stormed off.

Chapter 2 coming soon…

(A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the chapter was short but the next one will be longer! Involving a few certain familiar characters from the show list above in the opening, and to all you fans out there, I had some delay with my laptop so Jack's, Elsa's and Abbey's big picture show won't be up until sometime later this month once I'm reorganized, read and review please!)


	2. Chapter 2

Razor: The legendary Mega Monster.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The people of the people.<p>

* * *

><p>If you go past a cemetery and up a long and narrow hill towards a cliff, you'll come across an old and rustic looking building as though it was there for thousands of years, actually, it has been there for thousands of years and this was no ordinary building, this was another high school for monsters. Unlike Monster High, this was one of the original places for its inspiration, this place was called GraveDale High, a high school where teenage monsters went to learn and grow, in fact, in just a few months a class of the school was going to graduate.<p>

"Alright, is everyone here?" the schools only human teacher, Maxwell Schneider, called out to his class in the classroom as his students took their seats.

"We're all here sir!" the class nerd and teacher's pet Reggie Moonshroud said as he raised his hand, Reggie was a red-haired werewolf and the smartest student in the school, he wore the typical school nerds clothes you would see in a cartoon with the exception of fur all over his body.

"Thank you Reggie, though we seem to be missing Vinnie" Maxwell said as he looked around, suddenly, the sound of wings flapping entered the sound of the room as Vinnie Stroker, the schools Fonz-Esque style teen, quickly darted into the room and brushed himself off.

"Ey teach, sorry I'm late, the old man got on my back again for getting a bad grade" Vinnie said as he took a seat, Vinnie was dressed in a black jacket and pants, he was one of those guys you would call, the late bird or the one who played hooky.

"Vinnie, this is the third time this week you've been late for class" Mr. Maxwell said "keep this up and you'll just have to take this class again".

"Gee teach, you seem to be very touchy about this whole graduation thing" Vinnie said, Mr. Maxwell turned his attention to him and turned away quickly while everyone else became confused.

"Something wrong teacher dude?" Gill Waterman asked.

"I know you all don't think this graduation thing probably won't be a big thing but it is" Mr. Maxwell said "graduating into a college is a pretty big thing for every person's life, this is the time you all should realize that things are going to be different for you all when you become adults" everyone in the room was a little silent for a few minutes until Frankentyke gave a raspberry and everyone laughed, Mr. Maxwell rolled his eyes and smiled before walking to the chalkboard.

"Hey, did anyone hear about that city that got destroyed last night?" Duzer asked her friends, Mr. Maxwell suddenly become concerned of this and turned to his student.

"What are you talking about Duzer?" he asked with curiosity.

"Didn't you hear about it teach? My mom was watching the news this morning when there was this story about a major city that was destroyed" Duzer said "everything was gone, the buildings, people, everything! All of it was destroyed, no one survived!"

"Maybe it was just a tsunami or an earthquake" Reggie said, trying to prove the possibility of what it was.

"It wasn't! It looked as though as if a giant fire burned the whole place!" Duzer said "no one ever found out who did it".

"That does sound horrifying" Cleofatra said "just the thought of being burned alive shivers my bandages!"

"Well if we all can talk it later, let's begin the day with a small lesson of…" Vinnie and Reggie lost the trail of Mr. Maxwell's voice as they looked out the window, wondering at what destroyed the city that Duzer had mentioned.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, class dismissed" the teacher said as he finished wiping away at the chalk on the board, the teenage students got up from their seats and piled out of the room and into the school hallway, a familiar teenage boy walked over to his locker and opened it, grabbing a book out of it when something suddenly whizzed right past him. Looking back, the teen boy saw nothing and returned his attention to his locker when suddenly, he felt something tapped his shoulder, he turned around to see a horrific face looking right at him, the boy screamed and nearly fell over until the person with the face grabbed his arm and laughed in his face, the boy recognized the voice and shook his head.<p>

"Very funny Benny" Ethan said as Benny took off his mask and continued to laugh.

"Dude, you should've seen your face!" Benny said as the two began to walk down the hallway "so where were you last night?"

"Studying, what else?" Ethan replied.

"You should've been at Duncan's last night, the guy had a killer party!" Benny said.

"I don't remember being told about a party" Ethan said, suddenly, a loud groan was heard as the two approached another locker to see their friend, Sarah, with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Hey Sarah, what's wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing, nothing" Sarah breathed out angrily as she opened her locker.

"Really seems like something is wrong" Ethan said, Sarah rolled her eyes and faced him with an annoyed face.

"My cousin is coming over" she said.

"You have a cousin?" Benny asked.

"From the vampire side of my family" Sarah said "her name is Draculaura and she's a total over-excited vampire, all she does is try to match someone up with me".

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad" Ethan said.

"You try to keep her from setting you up on blind dates that end badly" Sarah said as she walked away while Ethan and Benny tried to catch up to her.

"Your cousin is just trying to have fun, I bet she really likes you" Ethan said as he caught up to her, Sarah looked at him and growled, Ethan flinched back a bit but Sarah sighed and looked ahead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to forget about all the bad dates I went on" Sarah said.

"Hey guys! Wait up!" a voice called out, the three looked behind to see Rory running up to them with his IPod in his hands before finally catching up to them "you've got to watch this!" he held the IPod up and opened up a video and the four began to watch.

"Last night, the city of Centresburg was wiped out by what appeared to be a wave of extreme heat, all buildings and its citizens were wiped out with nothing left" an anchorman said on the video as the image of a destroyed area appeared "scientists have not come out with a natural explanation and further research is underway, this is just the first of seventy cities and towns already destroyed and its citizens dead" the video ended and Rory placed the IPod back in his pocket.

"Dude, why would you show that to us? That just puts me on the being afraid of death list!" Benny said.

"Sorry, I thought you guys would want to see it" Rory said "pretty scary right?"

"Shut up Rory" Sarah said as she walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asked.

"Her cousin is coming" Ethan said.

"Draculaura is coming over?" Rory asked.

* * *

><p>Amity Park was quiet as the afternoon air was filled with spring, birds chirped and squirrels played around, citizens were enjoying the nice day. Suddenly, an incoming wave of boxes sprung from behind a building and began to stack up, a familiar blue ghost phased through the boxes and shouted-<p>

"I am the box ghost! And I am here to show this world my destructive box power!" he shouted as everyone began to run and scream for cover, suddenly, a fast force flew up to the box ghost and knocked him off before firing a blast of ectoplasm at him.

"Hey Box Ghost! Did they let you out early or something?" a white-haired and black suited teenage boy said as he flew at him and threw a punch at his jaw, this was Amity Park's defender, Danny Phantom. Danny threw another punch to the box ghost's jaw and kicked him the chest, sending the box ghost flying into and phasing through several buildings until Danny flew up to him and fired an ectoplasmic blast at his chest. The box ghost went flying into the air as Danny kicked him again and grabbed the Fenton Thermos from his pocket and opened it, a spiraling cyclone came flying out of it an caught the box ghost and sucked him into it before Danny closed it up.

"I will have my revenge!" the box ghost said from inside the thermos.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Danny said as he placed the thermos back in his pocket and flew off into the air, he decided to take a short cut back to School before he could miss anything and hopefully not have detention and suspicions from his teacher "oh man, I've got to get to class fast!" he said to himself as he began to fly faster when suddenly, an incoming wave of blasts were shot at the ground and exploded, sending up chunks of the ground into the air "what the heck was that?" Danny looked around to see who had caused the explosion but he could find nothing at all, the teen boy looked back down to see chunks of the ground and even a few cars destroyed from the blasts.

"Danny! Where are you?" a familiar voice shouted "whoa! What happened here?" Danny looked to the ground to see Sam Mason and Tucker Foley standing on the ground near the wreckage of the ground.

"Hey guys, good to see you" Danny said as he landed on the ground and transformed back into his human form and looked back at the wreckage "pretty weird that happened?"

"Did a ghost do this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I didn't see who did it" Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked "you could've seen who did it, was it any ghost we fought" Danny looked back at the wreckage and looked at it for a few minutes before turning back to his friends.

"I don't know who did it but I'm going to find out!" Danny said as the three began to walk to their school, Danny turned his head back one last time to see the wreckage and he felt his blood run cold with fear "whoever did this, I'm going to stop them".

* * *

><p>A werewolf stalked alone in the bushes as she quietly watched her prey, a purple vampire painting her nails without a care in the world, the werewolf backed up a bit and positioned herself before letting out a small yip. Catching the vampire's attention, the vampire looked around for a few seconds before going back to her nails when the werewolf suddenly jumped out of the bushes and attacked her prey by pouncing on her back and began to lick her cheek like a dog.<p>

"Gah! Winnie!" Sibella screamed as she tried to push Winnie off but Winnie kept her grip "someone help!"

"Hang on! We're coming!" Elsa said as she, Phantasm and Tanis ran (floated, in Phanty's way) over to the struggling vampire and the funny werewolf, Elsa grabbed a hold of Winnie's sides and tried to get her off but to no avail.

"Oh come on guys! Let me play with her!" Winnie cried and screamed before being pulled off by Phantasm, who phased through Sibella and grabbed Winnie by the arms and flew her over to a puddle of mud before dropping her in it, the young werewolf growled with anger while Phantasm laughed her head off, unaware that she got mud all over her friends as well.

"Classy Phantasm, real classy" Sibella said as she wiped mud off her face.

"Thanks, I try my best!" Phantasm said "So are we going back to class or what?"

"I'll be with you gals in a few minutes, I have to clean my makeup" Sibella said as the four other girls walked back to Grim Woods's school for girls while Sibella cleaned herself and her makeup, it wasn't so far when the four other girls noticed that the air was suddenly getting hotter and hotter, Elsa suddenly collapsed from the hot air and began to wheeze heavily.

"You okay?" Tanis asked as she helped her friend up.

"Yeah…Just…Not use… To these conditions!" Elsa said as she wiped her forehead, suddenly, a fireball was shot right at the four but before they could be injured, something pounced at them and threw them into the bushes while the fireball destroyed the ground when Winnie poked her head out and looked to see a large crater in the ground.

"Whoa! Who did that?" she asked.

"More importantly, who got us out of the way?" Elsa asked as she poked her head out also, Phantasm and Tanis did as well and all four girls looked to see a dark hedgehog crossing his arms and looking in the opposite direction from the girls before disappearing in a bright light.

"Who was that?" Tanis asked with curiosity, Sibella walked from her spot and saw the wreckage with disbelieve and her friends in the bushes.

"Tanis, did you use the mummy's curse again?" she asked.

* * *

><p>A young girl sat on her bed as she crossed her arms and read a book that she was assigned by her teacher to read but she grew quickly bored and looked out the window of her room to see the sun shining and the birds chirping, she sighed with boredom and got off her bed when she suddenly heard her mirror rattling and a slight laughter.<p>

"Very funny Beetlejuice, not even close to getting me scared" Lydia said with a smirk on her face.

"Just say that B word two more times and I can come out to play babes!" Beetlejuice said as he manifested in the mirror with his usual cocky smile.

"You honestly think that you can come out, even when my parents are having a dinner party downstairs?" Lydia asked.

"Well I know I can spruce up the party!" Beetlejuice asked as he snapped his fingers and a snake appeared in his hands, Lydia face-palmed herself with a smile "hey listen, my niece's are thinking of throwing a surprise party for me".

"That sounds fun" Lydia said.

"To you it is, but to me, it's just plain awful!" Beetlejuice said "every time they throw me a party, something always goes wrong!"

"Oh how can anything go wrong?" Lydia asked "if I were you, I should be more concerned about what's happening to the ghost world, I've been trying to tap into it but all I get is that something is wrong".

"I haven't been really worried about it really, it's just some stupid thing the ghosts screw up" Beetlejuice said "now back to the party thing".

"BJ, this is serious, something isn't right because they're always reports of the ghost world becoming more and more ruined" Lydia said "where have you been during all of it?" Beetlejuice remained quiet for a few moments as he remembered being on vacation every time something was happening.

"Busy with… Stuff" Beetlejuice said "gotta go!" the ghost quickly disappeared in a flash while Lydia rolled her eyes and laughed quietly before going back to her bed and began to read again.

* * *

><p>In a dump in New York City was the familiar washer that stood on its long timed hill of trash, its lid opened as usual with no one noticing what really went on deep underground, the sound of talking from numerous people was heard from the opening of the lid until a loud scream was heard.<p>

"QUIET!" the Gromble shouted angrily at his class, everyone went silent after that and the grumble smiled devilishly "good, now I know it's the last week of school before spring break for all monsters" everyone began cheering "QUIET!" everyone went quiet again "thank you, now some of you may be excited about this but for some of you, I am giving a very special assignment for extra credit" his eyes went up to see three familiar monsters looking back down at him with nervous looks on their faces "this assignment is to, believe it or not, scare another monster!" everyone in the classroom gasped "yes, I know it may sound strange but this is to prove that you are scaring material! And my three favorite students are the ones who are going to do the assignment" the Gromble's eyes darted up to see three very familiar monsters, Ickis, Krumm and Oblina. All three nervously gulped at the mere knowing at the idea of the Gromble sending them to do a very dangerous assignment "now then, if they succeed in the assignment, they will become the greatest monsters ever known to the world!" everyone began to cheer again and the Gromble didn't even silence them, he just looked back up at Ickis, Krumm and Oblina, who were now scared out of their minds. "Wish them luck everyone!" the Gromble said as he kicked the three out into the outside world, each landing on the hard ground with a loud thud.

"I can't believe the Gromble is making us do something completely outrageous!" Oblina said as she threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah, but are we going to do about it?" Krumm asked, Ickis palmed his head into his head and began to tap the ground with his pointy finger before snapping his fingers.

"That's it! I know who we're going to scare!" Ickis said as he got up and faced his two friends.

"And that would be, whom?" Oblina asked.

"We're going to scare the biggest, baddest and scariest monster of them all!" Ickis said as he raised his hands in the air and narrowed his eyes "the legendary Mega Monster!" Oblina and Krumm gasped at his idea.

"Are you serious?" Krumm asked.

"Ickis, we'll get killed!" Oblina said.

"Oh big deal, we're not going to scare the real one, we're going to scare one that looks like the Mega Monster!" Ickis said "besides, the original one's been dead for thousands of years! What's the harm?"

"Our lives Ickis! What if there is a real Mega Monster?" Oblina asked.

"What's the worst that can happen? We just scare a fake mega monster and then we're done!" Ickis said "besides, do you really want to come back and tell the Gromble we didn't scare a monster?" Oblina and Krumm both looked at each other with unease before looking back at Ickis.

"Okay, let's just scare a fake mega monster" Oblina sighed.

"Great! Onward!" Ickis said as he led his two friends through and out of the dump, ready to scare legendary mega monster…

Unware that what they would find, was actually a real thing….

* * *

><p>Chapter three coming soon…<p> 


End file.
